


Ice Skating

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [11]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Nico just loves ice skating. And Will is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Ice Skating

_Little Mix-Love Me Like You (Christmas version)_

Nico was always good at ice skating. Ever since he was a child. He remember how his mother used to take them to a frozen lake in Washington. Bianca didn’t like it, she was always falling and were too clumsy. Nico was very little and he loved every second of it. Maybe it was some kind of a talent. He felt good and natural when he wore skates.

He didn’t skate for so many years. The last time he went out on ice rink was right before he found out he was a demigod. When Bianca was still alive.

Of course, he’s over it now. It’s been five years and now he can’t even clearly remember her face. But every thought of her makes his heart ache a bit. Maybe that’s why he didn’t feel like ice skating ever since she died.

*

He was sitting with Will near the frozen lake. It was December, the Camp was white with snow. They just sat there in silence, each thinking about their own.

In this one year of them being together Nico has grown to feel comfortable with Will. More open. It was hard. Really hard. It’s not like he didn’t like the words, touches, kisses. He still was scared. It took a lot of effort for him to remove this wall. Now they were fine.

Watching a dryad drawing circles on ice, he leaned closer to Will, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“You know, I used to love ice skating.” He whispered, closing his eyes and inhaling the cold air.

He didn’t the interested look in Will’s face or a little glow in those eyes.

*

Nico woke up late at night because of the knock on his door. Straining immediately, he reach out to his sword before he reminded himself that he’s actually at the camp and the only person who could come to his cabin in the middle of the night is his significant annoyance.

He opened the door, shivering at the cold wind from the outside. He completely forgot that he was wearing only shorts and a T-shirt.

Will on the other hand was completely dressed for a walk at the winter air. His blond hair got out of the hat, his face was flushed and he tried to catch his breath, as if he was running.

“Will, it’s 2 a.m. What are you doing? And close the damn door, I’m freezing.”

Will took off his hat and beamed at Nico.

“Get dressed. We’re going on a date.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“And where?”

“We’re going to the city.”

“We need a permission for that.”

“Since when do you care?”

“Ugh, fine.”

After Nico got dressed, Will fetched him out of the camp. They went to an open parking space, where the camp van usually was parked. But now there was another car.

“Where did you get the car?”

“I have my ways.” Will smirked, Nico only rolled his eyes.

Will was driving for a half an hour when Nico finally asked:  
“Where are you taking me?”

“I told you, that’s a surprise.”

Will stopped in front of a park.

“Here.” He said, getting out of the car. He opened the boot, taking a black box and a bag out of it.

”What’s that for?”

“You’ll see.”

They were trotting the snowy path when Will came to a halt.

“Here it is.”

Nico looked up, stunned at what he saw. It was an open-spaced ice-rink in the middle of a park, just like in movies. The only difference was that it was dark and probably closed.

“Oh, right.” Will walked away and a minute after the ice-rink was flood with light.

“Are we even allowed to be here?”

“Not really but who cares.”

Nico felt silent for moment, then said:

“I don’t have-“

“That’s another part of my surprise.” Will passed the black box to Nico.

In the box ay a pair of black, elegant skates with silver framing.

“I thought you’d like it. I’m not good at skating but we can try together, right. Maybe you’ll teach me.”

“If only I remember myself.” Nico muttered, still contemplating the skates. “Thank you.”

“Well, Merry Christmas.”

Nico chuckled.

“It’s not Christmas yet.” Nico stood on his tip toes, kissing Will. “I love you.”


End file.
